


Our Sunshine

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Bottom Jared, M/M, Mob Boss Jeff, Mob Boss Jensen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared is the one thing Mob bosses Jeff and Jensen can never say no to.





	Our Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> This was for the SPN Spring Fling where I wrote this for the wonderful WetSammyWinchester. This was my first attempt at writing J3 and I had a blast doing so and hope to write them again.

Jensen Ackles was a bad boy, it was no secret. He loved it; he thrived on his bad boy image, he had the girls and boys falling all over him trying to get into his bed.

“Whatcha, you think about?”

If Jensen was the bad boy then Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the alpha, he put the bad in bad boy and he taught Jensen everything he knows. He ran this city and everyone knew it.

He also owned Jensen, a fact that Jensen didn’t mind.

A grin appeared on Jeff’s lips as he followed Jensen’s gaze. “I don’t really need to ask, do I?”

While they were the men who ruled the city it was sweet, adorable, shy Jared Padalecki who Jensen and Jeff both wanted to protect and dirty up with their touches. His smile outshone the sun and it filled them with light. They would do anything to protect him. Jared was the Bonnie to their Clyde and they would do anything to protect him and they have done so in the past, those who thought they could use Jared against Jeff and Jensen quickly learned how fast that was not the case touching or putting Jared in danger brought out a side to the two that the city was still recovering from.

"No, you do not." Jensen never once denied that Jared had his attention and was always on his mind. Jensen had known the moment he laid eyes on Jared that nothing in his world was going to be the same again and he was grateful for it.

A soft chuckle escaped Jeff's lips as his eyes drank in the sight of Jared coming towards them with his sunshine smile out in full. “Good morning Jensen, Jeff.” Jared greeted as he reached his two lovers, slightly cursing himself as he felt his cheeks heating up as they always did when face to face with them.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Jeff greeted as he pulled Jared into his arms for a quick kiss, a chuckle escaping his lips as Jensen gathered their boy into his arms the moment he let him go, there was no one more possessive over Jared than Jensen, even Jeff couldn’t compete and he was pretty damn possessive himself over both of his boys.

“Good morning baby boy.” Jensen greeted Jared as he pulled him into a deeper and much more possessive kiss than the one Jeff gave Jared, he couldn’t help himself Jared was his boy a fact that he liked to remind everyone about.

Jared melted against Jensen just like he always did whenever either of his lovers kissed him. He belonged to them and he loved that fact.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Jensen asked as he pulled back from Jared’s tempting mouth and stroked his thumb along Jared’s bottom lower lip.

Both Jeff and Jensen knew that they were in trouble when Jared’s puppy dog eyes made their appearance along with his dreaded pout that no one could resist. Jeff and Jensen had tried - okay not that hard - no one could say no to that look and Jared not only knew that but he used it to his advantage.

“I would have it you two didn’t leave me alone in our big bed this morning. I had plans for the three of us.” Jared put on his best pout and looked at his two lovers like they had betrayed him.

Narrowing his eyes Jeff studied Jared and he couldn’t help but ask, “Just what did you have planned?” 

A devious smile appeared on Jared’s face he knew his lovers and he knew just how to tease them, “I know for a fact that my ass is still open up from last night and I was hoping have a two for one deal this morning.”

The twin groans that reached Jared’s ears had his grinning as he danced out of Jensen’s hold and away from his two lovers. “No touching this ass until later.” Jared gave an extra little shimmy of his hips knowing that his jeans were hugging his ass just right he dashed out of the living room.

“Sometimes running a city is tough,” Jeff grumbled under his breath as he watched Jared’s ass shake, if we had it his way that body would be naked all the time and ready and waiting for his and Jensen’s touch whenever they wanted it, which was almost twenty-four/seven but he was the Boss of the City and being a Mob Boss meant he couldn’t put his own desires first, no matter how tempting they were. “We better got make it up to him.” Jeff wouldn’t mind making it up to Jared, the city had been dealt with for the day, they had time to focus all their attention of Jared and they would.

Jensen saw the heat in Jeff’s eyes and felt his body shiver in response as his lips curled into a smirk. “Yes, I feel terrible we really need to make it up to our boy.”

* * *

 

 

Entering the kitchen with thoughts of making it up to their boy the last thing either one expect to see was Jared sitting at the table with a picnic basket in front of him and a sunny smile on his face. “Today we're are going on a picnic.” Jared had arranged it with Jeff and Jensen’s men. He knew when he fell in love with both of them that it would never be easy but he would never change things.

Jensen and Jeff exchanged a look they knew how dangerous something like that should be but they could never say no to Jared.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already arranged this with all of your men,” Jared spoke up, he could see the worry and fear in his lovers eyes and he understood he knew how dangerous their lives were, it was part of the reason they both kept him out of it, not wanting to drag him into it and he respected that he just wanted them safe that was all that mattered to him.

A soft look full of love entered Jeff’s eyes as he took a step forward and then another one until he was standing next to Jared and he reached down and stroked Jared’s cheek. “A picnic sounds perfect. Thank you for this darling.”

Jared beamed up at Jeff as he leaned into his touch. “I’m glad you like it.” His eyes fluttered to Jensen and he looked unsure at his other lover. “Jensen? Do you like my surprise?”

The moment nervousness appeared in Jared’s eyes Jensen was moving and he was on the other side of Jared. “I love it, baby. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.” Jensen promised as he reached out and took Jared’s hand, lifting it up to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it.

“Nothing? Really?” Jeff asked, amusement lacing his voice.

Jensen's eyes met Jeff’s and there was no missing the twinkle in his eyes. “Well almost nothing, but that is for later after our picnic, away to thank our boy for his treat today.”

A wicked sinful grin crossed Jeff’s face. “Oh yes, that is a perfect way to thank him.”

Swallowing Jared once again cursed himself as he felt his cheeks heating up again, he could never control his blush around his lovers, a fact they didn’t mind. “Then let’s get this picnic on the road, I want my treat.” He ordered as he gave Jeff and Jensen a look that ordered them to get moving.

Chuckling Jeff snatched up the basket as Jared jumped to his feet tugging Jensen behind him towards the door. Jared really was like a bouncing puppy one that no one could say no to.

“Chris and Misha are waiting for us with Sadie and Harley in the SUV. Matt, Rob and Rich will be joining us as well.” Jared informed them as the two of them knowing those questions would be coming.

* * *

 

A very content and happy sigh escaped Jared as he reclined against Jensen his head buried in Jensen’s neck as Jensen’s hand ran through his hair. He felt more than heard Jeff’s chuckle as his chest rumbled against Jared’s back, he was very happy trapped between his two lovers bodies.

“Did you have fun?” Jensen asked as he looked down at Jared. The three of them had moved their blanket to underneath a shady tree while Sadie and Harley chased Matt around with the others watching still keeping their guard but giving the three an air of privacy.

“I did,” Jared mumbled from his spot, not wanting to move for until it was time to go home.

“Good, all that matters to us is your happiness.” Jeff murmured as he pressed a kiss on the back of Jared’s neck.

Lifting himself up Jared looked at both of his lovers, “I am happy, being with the two of you. All I need is the two of you. I love you both and I know it will never change. I am so lucky that you both chose me.”

“You’re wrong darling,” Jeff smiled up at Jared, “We are the lucky ones. You could have chosen anyone and you chose to give your heart to us. You are the good in our lives and I know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

It was no secret that Jared sometimes doubted himself and Jensen made it his mission to see that they were the lucky ones. “Jeff’s right. You are my heart and soul and nothing will change that.” Jensen told Jared as he tugged him back down where he belonged between him and Jeff.


End file.
